What Happens Next?
by Bianca3
Summary: GS COMPLETE! This puppy is done! enjoy
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I love them, but can only borrow them from time to time so that I can write stories. CSI is property of Anthony Zucker and CBS. Please don't sue me because I am a struggling college student and have no money of my own. You'll have to get in line behind the government  
  
A/N: This is my first fan-fiction ever so please be gentle. This story hasn't been betaed so all the mistakes are my own. Reviews are greatly appreciated, so let me know if this story is horrible and I should go back to being a normal college student, or you love it and want me to keep going. Enjoy!!!!  
  
  
  
It started so innocently; casual lunches and dinners together, conversations about techniques and procedures, that sort of thing. But what happened? When did this innocent office friendship turn into a full physical romance?  
  
Grissom and Sara were on their way to a case, driving through the desert, no human beings around them for miles. Grissom felt that something was wrong with the car, something didn't seem right. Then, a few seconds later, smoke was billowing from underneath the hood.  
  
"Damn it, the car's overheated," Grissom yelled. He slowly pulled off to the side of the road, thinking of what his next move would be. He noticed that Sara was noticeably worried by their current predicament. "Everything is going to work out." He soothed. Sara felt protected when she was with Grissom, like nothing or no one could hurt her, but there was something else about him, something that she kept all to herself. She was attracted to him. His intellect, knowledge; the way he figured out tough cases. His sensitive eyes, the way he took charge of situations, made Sara want him even more. She was nervous because she didn't know if she could contain herself if she was stuck in a car with Grissom for an extended period of time. Grissom and Sara both exited the car and walked to the front of the car. Forgetting that the car had overheated, Grissom grabbed the hood, and lifted it, burning his hands in the process.  
  
"Shit, that hurt." Grissom cursed as he shook his hand to alleviate some of the pain. "Let me take a look at that," Sara offered as she carefully examined his hands. Grissom knew that it was wrong, knew that there were some instincts to go on and that this was not one of them. He was always intrigued with her eyes. Those deep brown eyes that could burn through stainless steel one minute; then be so caring the next, the way they were now. In a split second, Grissom and Sara both forgot abut the car, forgot about rules and regulations, inhibitions. Their eyes met and the world stopped. Grissom leaned in gently, not wanting the scare Sara, wondering what her reaction would be. He was shocked and surprised that she didn't back away, she came closer. Grissom forgot about the pain in his hands and caressed her hair, that beautiful brown hair that she always fantasized about. That smelled so good when he walked by her at the beginning of a shift. A passionate kiss soon turned into a physical release of years of caged passion. They worked their way back into the Tahoe, ignoring the constant ring of Grissom's cell phone.  
  
Weeks went by, and Grissom and Sara acted as if nothing happened between them. They were both professionals, and do anything not to jeopardize their work ethic or performance. Grissom made his way to the break room to hand out cases as he felt a breeze against his shoulder. He turned to see Sara in a full out sprint toward the bathroom. Gil noticed that Sara had not been herself lately, a bit distant toward him. He thought back to the hot day in the desert. They had put the day behind them, neither one bringing up the subject. He didn't want to open up a can of worms or alert the whole staff about their relationship, or lack there of.  
  
"Is everything ok?" Grissom asked as Sara exited the restroom. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she walked past him, not even trying to make eye contact. "You sure because, you don't look well?" "Yeah, just leave me alone. I'm taking the rest of the shift off." Sara practically yelled as she exited the building. He didn't bother to stop her. Thoughts ran through Grissom's mind. Thoughts that practically made his heart beat out of his chest; the vomiting, the evasiveness, the desert. Could she, there was no time to take precautions, everything happened in the heat of the moment or was there someone else in her life. She never talked about her social life, so there was a chance that she could be involved with someone. Gil so was lost in thought that he didn't see Nick walk up behind him.  
  
"Did Sara just leave?" Nick inquired  
  
"Yeah, she wasn't feeling well. I told her to take the rest of the shift off." Grissom lied. He didn't take his eyes off the door even after Sara left. "Griss, Earth to Gil. Do have any new cases for us?" Nick asked. "Yeah, I'm right behind you." With that, Grissom walked toward the break room trying his hardest to do his job without thinking about the woman he loved.  
  
Sara stared at the test. "This can't be happening. The test results are wrong." She thought to herself. That is what she thought when she saw the results from the four other pregnancy tests that she had taken. Sara was stunned. She didn't know what to do. How was she going to tell the crew? How was she going to tell Grissom? How would she continue to work? Her career was starting to take off. She was getting into the groove of things, and then she hit a brick wall. Just them a wave of nausea came over her. She bolted to the bathroom, and didn't hear Grissom open the door. She forgot to lock it since she was so anxious to get answers to all the questions that were swimming around in her brain. Grissom listened to see where the noises were coming from. His mouth opened as he comprehended what was in front of him. Sara on the ground in front of the toilet, the pregnancy tests, his assumptions were true. He slowly made his way next to her, making sure that he did not startle her. As Sara heaved into the toilet, she felt a soothing hand rubbing her back. It comforted her.  
  
"Sara, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok." She recognized the voice, his soothing voice; the voice that always made everything better. Once she was done, she slowly turned around, and looked into his eyes. Without saying a word, she knew that everything was going to be ok.  
  
"Is this why you left in such a hurry, to take these tests?" "Yes," was the weak response that escaped from her lips. She didn't make eye contact with him, she didn't know how to tell him, if he would start to yell, or leave her alone to deal with this all by herself. Grissom joined her on the floor, and gently embraced her. He felt the wet tears start to soak his sleeve. "I don't know what I am going to do." "Why don't you think about it for a couple of days and then make a decision. You should eat something; you need to keep your strength up," Grissom smiled. Sara already knew that she wanted to keep the baby. There was no doubt about that in her mind. With all the death that she worked with, there was no way that she could live with the fact that she killed another human being. What she needed to figure out was if and how to tell Grissom that he was going to be a father.  
  
Grissom slowly stirred the soup that was on the stove. He looked over at Sara, his Sara. He face was starting to regain some of it color. He knew that she was going through a lot, and he didn't want to make things any worse. He wanted a child, but never found the time for a relationship, since he was in love with his work. He didn't think that he could divide his heart and time between work and a wife. The thought of a child brought a smile to his face. He would have the chance to see all the "firsts" that his father had missed out on. First steps, words, first day of school, college graduation. "Hey, if you keep stirring like that, the noodles will start to disintegrate." Sara said, waking Grissom from his daydream. He looked down to see that the noodles had started to break apart. "You look beat, why don't you lay down for a while, and I'll wake you when dinner's ready." Griss suggested. Sara nodded in reply as she walked toward her couch. As soon as her head hit the cushions, she was fast asleep. He walked into her bedroom and retrieved a blanket. As he tucked her in, Grissom planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He had to stop himself from staring at her for too long. She looked so peaceful. He wanted to know if she was carrying his child, but he wasn't going to pressure her in any way. Grissom could see all of the tension fade from Sara's face. He was relieved to see that she was actually sleeping, for the past couple of days she looked like death warmed over. He slowly turned away, and continued with dinner.  
  
Well. what did you think? Let me know (pretty please( ) Bianca 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I love them, but can only borrow them from time to time so that I can write stories. CSI is property of Anthony Zuicker and CBS. Please don't sue me because I am a struggling college student and have no money of my own. You'll have to get in line behind the government  
  
  
  
Gil didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. He knew that he needed to wake her so that she could eat; to keep her strength up, not just for her, but for her unborn child as well.  
  
"Sara, wake up sweetheart." Gil whispered as her gently rubbed her shoulder. Sara slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see who was looking back at her. She didn't remember, or did she? The past few hours were a complete blur. She took the test, she got sick; someone rubbed her back. Grissom, it was Grissom who was there. Did he see the test? She sat straight up, which stunned Gil and caused Sara to feel light headed. She covered her eyes with her hands as Grissom laid her back on the couch.  
  
"Take it easy, I wouldn't want you fainting on me." Grissom said with a small smile. Sara returned the smile. As she stared into his eyes, she noticed that he was staring at her stomach. He knew. Oh God, he knew. He knew that this was his child, their child.  
  
"Sara, what is it?" Gil questioned as he saw the perplexed. She wanted to tell him, to let the words run freely from her mouth, but they stopped abruptly at the tip of her tongue. She felt the tears start to fall from her eyes, followed by an unknown sensation. Grissom's hand cupped her cheek, and his thumb gently wiped away her tears.  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispered, hoping that he heard the words so that she wouldn't have to say them again. She waited for his reaction. Would he smile at her, or reprimand her for not being the meticulously cautious person he had known for years?  
  
He lovingly looked into her eyes and said only two words, "I know." He had seen the test. One less hurdle for Sara to jump through, but the next step would be like climbing a steel wall covered in olive oil. As Sara contemplated how she was going to break the news to him, Gil daydreamed about what Sara would be like as a mother. She would be good, just like she is at everything else that she does, but nothing in his years of experience at C.S.I., college, or kindergarten could prepare him mentally and emotionally for what happened next.  
  
"It's yours."  
  
Gil was stunned to say the least. He felt the air around him get thin, and had to sit down. He stared out into nothing, trying to piece together how this had happened. The Tahoe. What was he going to do, how was he going to tell Sara about his condition. He had feelings that the child was his, but nothing could prepare him for the reality of it all and; what the next nine months held in store for the both of them.  
  
"Gil, Gil. Are you ok?" Sara asked. The silence had finally driven her crazy. She needed to know that he was thinking, what he was feeling. Grissom slowly turned his head toward her as a single tear fell to the ground. This was all Sara needed to see. She slowly sat up, and brought him closer to her. They sat and embraced each other for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Sara?" "Yes, Gil?" "Thank you." "What are you thanking me for?" Sara realized that she seldom knew what was going through the mind of the man who was sitting in front of her. "For making my dreams come true." Sara could only smile. There was so much that she didn't know about him. She had no way of knowing that Gil wanted children. Sara always thought that his tarantula and butterflies were his kids. Grissom got up and walked toward the kitchen. "Now, how about that soup."  
  
Grissom had told Sara to take a couple of days off so that she could get her strength up. She had tried to get out of it, but Grissom stood firm. He had spent the night at her apartment so that he could help her in any way necessary. It was the most that he could do, since she was constantly tired and nauseous all day. He wanted to be with her every step of the way; doctor's appointments, Lamaze classes, even shopping for things that their child would need. Their child. He was still getting used to the idea of being a parent, but he couldn't wait for the baby to be born. Before going into work, he stopped at a local convenient store, which was completely out of character for him. As he waited in line to pay for his coffee, he noticed a book on one of the racks. "101 Baby Names." He smiled and without a second guess he laid the book on the counter along side his coffee.  
  
As soon as Grissom walked into C.S.I., Nick noticed that something was different about Gil. "Is there a bounce in his step?" Nick asked himself. He quickly dismissed the idea as looked out the window. "No pigs flying, then it must be me." Warrick walked out of the locker room and into the hallway a few feet away from Nick.  
  
"Yo. Warrick, can I ask you something?" Nick questioned. "Have you seen Griss tonight?" "No. Why? Is there something going on that I should know about?" "Nothing. I just thought that he was a little more bouncier than usual." Warrick stared at Nick. He could not believe what he just heard. "Did you get enough sleep? You might still be dreaming." Warrick laughed. Nick soon joined in. "I guess, but I'm going to get the bottom of this. Something is definitely going on." "Have you seen Sara, we have to finish up a report, and I don't want to do it alone. Like last night." "No, but I am going to talk to someone who might know." Nick playfully slapped Warrick on the back and walked towards Grissom's office. He knocked on the office door, but there was no answer. He slowly peeked inside the door frame, and almost hit the floor when he saw what Grissom was reading. "A baby name book. Why would Grissom, be." The thoughts flashed through Nick's mind like tiny electrical impulses. Grissom got some last night. Nick smiled at the thought. "Finally Griss can step down from his position as president of the "No Sex Club."  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" Grissom forcefully asked. "I knocked, but you didn't hear me. Obviously you were a little distracted." Nick replied, pointing to the book in Grissom's hands. "Who's the lucky lady?"  
  
Grissom felt the sudden urge to tell someone. He wanted everyone to know that he was going to be a father, and with Sara, the woman of his dreams. He could shout the news from the roof tops if he could. But what would Sara think? Maybe she didn't want people to know right now. Gil felt like Nick was his son, and that he had an obligation to inform Nick of his current life situation.  
  
"Sara." Gil whispered. Nick looked like he had walked in on his parents having sex. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "That would explain why Sara ran out last night, she was sick." Nick pondered out loud. Grissom nodded. "I guess congratulations are in order. I have to go meet up with Catherine. There's a car in the garage with our names on in." "Thanks, Nick, and if I hear that anyone besides the two people in this room know about Sara's pregnancy, I'm coming after you with poisonous spiders in hand. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes, sir" Nick answered as he practically ran to the garage.  
  
Gil picked up the phone and hastily dialed the numbers. "Hello." Sara mumbled." "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" "No, I was just lying down. My stomach has been doing back flips all night." "I'll make sure that I pick up something that may help you." "You don't have to do that. It gets better as the day goes on." "It's the least that I can do." "I'll be home before you know it." "At your town house?" Grissom had to laugh. Since last night he thought of Sara's apartment as theirs. But he didn't like the location. It was good for a workaholic C.S.I. for was never home anyway, but it was no place to raise a family." "Pack a few things in a bag. I'll pick you up and take you home." "Home, where? Grissom I don't understand." "I want you to live with me Sara. So that I can be with you, right next to you. To be at your beck and call. I want you to live like a princess, not only for the next nine months, but for the rest of your life." All Sara could do was cry.  
  
Well, what do think? Thanks for all the great reviews. I was going to wait awhile to put out this chapter, but you were begging for more so I delivered. Thanks to Katherine T. for the idea about the baby name book. I thought it was so good, that I had to put it in. If anyone else has ideas, just let me know. Thanks sooooooooooooo much for all the reviews. You guys rock!!! B 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I love them, but can only borrow them from time to time so that I can write stories. CSI is property of Anthony Zuicker and CBS. Please don't sue me because I am a struggling college student and have no money of my own. You'll have to get in line behind the government  
  
Sara felt like she was the luckiest person in the world. She never knew that Grissom had this sweet, romantic side to him.  
  
"Sara, are you ok?" Gil asked. She forgot that she was on the phone. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just daydreaming?" "May I ask what you were dreaming about?" Grissom said with a smile. "What it would be like waking up next to you everyday." "So, I take that as a yes, you will move in with me?" "Of course I will." As Sara finished her sentence, the door bell rang. "I gotta go. Someone's at the door." "OK, I'll talk to you later." Sara looked through the peep hole and saw that it was Catherine.  
  
"Hey, Catherine, what's up?' Sara asked cheerfully, trying to hide the fact that she was extremely drowsy. "I want to know what is going on, and I want to know now." Catherine demanded. "I have no idea what you are talking about." "You ran out last night looking like death warmed, and you aren't at work now. You wouldn't miss work unless there was something horribly wrong. Now what gives?" How could Catherine read her so well? She wanted to tell, felt a need to tell her. Sara felt like Catherine was her substitute mom since coming to Las Vegas. "I'm pregnant." Why had it been so easy to tell her, and not Grissom? Maybe she knew that she would always support her, no matter what she did. "Please tell me it's Grissom." Sara's jaw dropped to the floor. Catherine wanted Sara and Gil to get together. "You're sucking all the air up with your mouth open like that." Catherine smiled. Sara knew that everything was going to be fine. "Yes, it's his." Sara admitted. "Well it's about damn time you two got together." Catherine exclaimed as she hugged Sara.  
  
Gil was diligently studying a piece of evidence when Nick came up behind him and dropped a couple of books down on the table. Grissom couldn't help but laugh out loud, causing many people to stare at him.  
  
"She's Having a Baby: And I'm Having a Breakdown, and My Boys Can Swim: The Official Guys Guide to Pregnancy. I don't know what to say Nick. Thank you."  
  
"I figured that everyone is going to be giving Sara and the baby lots of stuff, so I didn't want you to feel left out." Nick chuckled.  
  
"What are you two laughing at?" Warrick asked. The two men didn't even notice that their colleague had entered the room.  
  
"Nothing" They both replied at the same time. Warrick knew that something was up, and he was going to find out what. Warrick stared intensely at Grissom's face. There was something very odd about it. Grissom was smiling. In all the years that he and Griss had worked together, he had never seen the older man smile, at all. Grin, yes, smile never. Warrick's gaze slowly moved from Gil's face to the table. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself. "Griss is there something you want to tell me. I feel like I am outside Ben and Jerry's and you too are sucking down pints of cookie dough ice cream without me. What gives?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, Warrick." Grissom lied, and Warrick knew. "Then why am I looking at a book about boys swimming and nervous breakdowns?" Grissom was trapped, pinned against a wall. He had no choice but to come clean.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to be a father." Warrick had to find the closest chair to him and sit down. The thought of Grissom having sex never entered his mind. He thought of Grissom as his father. He violently shook his head. No one ever wanted to think about their parents having sex.  
  
"Hey, Warrick, you ok?" Nick asked. "Yeah, I just had a really bad mental image for a second."' "Me too. Scary think isn't?" "May I ask what you two are talking about?" Grissom questioned. "You having sex, mental image, years of therapy, that sort of thing." Warrick responded. Gil could only shake his head. "So who is the lucky girl?" "Sara." Gil whispered. Thankfully Nick was behind Warrick or he would have hit the ground with a thud. "What's going on with Sara?" Greg asked. His sudden appearance had shocked the three C.S.I's. Grissom thought of Greg as the night shifts personal lab tech, so he should know. Grissom showed him the books that Nick had given him earlier. "Is this some sort of joke? I mean, Grissom going on a date is like ice skating in hell. It doesn't happen." Greg continued to ramble on. No one was going to try and stop him. "Ok, someone hit me and tell me this is dream." Grissom had reached his point. He never thought that the people in front of him, who he had worked with for years thought of him as this old hermit who never got any. He was going to set the record straight once and for all. "That's it. I am a normal heterosexual male, who had every need, want and desire that a 20 year old has. Yes, I had sex. Yes it was with Sara and yes we are going to have a child. Are we all clear?" The three younger men, shocked at what they had just heard, nodded their heads as if they were just scolded by their father. "Now, I think you boys have more important things to do, like work, so I suggest that you get to it." Grissom walked out of the room, astonished that he had been so brutally honest. That was the first time, in what seemed like forever that Grissom had opened himself up like that in front of people. Not even Sara had seen that side of him, but he was going to change that when his shift was over.  
  
Grissom quietly opened the door to his townhouse. He didn't know if Sara was sleeping or not and he didn't want to wake her if she was. He walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water out of the fridge, when a tiny yellow post-it note caught his eye. "Gil, dinner's in the fridge if you're hungry. I don't know what possessed me to cook. Can't wait to hold you, Sara." A small smile tugged at his mouth. His attention was quickly drawn away from the note to an unfamiliar sound coming from the bathroom. As he ran up the stairs, he saw Sara kneeling in front of the toilet as she heaved what seemed to be her entire digestive system. Gil just sat down next to her and rubbed her back. He wanted to take the pain away, but he knew that that wasn't and option.  
  
"Are you ok?" He gently asked. "I'll be fine. It's not the first time and it won't be the last." "How many times have you gotten sick today?" Sara began to answer but was overcome by a bout of dry heaving. She leaned back into Gil's arms. "This would make it 4." She answered as she closed her eyes. She had never been so tired in her life. Sara slept for what seemed like days, and when she woke up, she was still exhausted instead of refreshed. Gil picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. As he laid her down, he realized that she had fallen asleep. He stared at her what seemed like hours, wondering what their child would look like; if he would have her smile, her eyes, or if she would have his intellect or thirst for knowledge. Either way, he hoped that his child and Sara would know just how much he loved them.  
  
  
  
Sorry this took so long, classes are starting to stress me out. Let me know if you want shorter chapters posted more often, or longer chapters posted once a week. I think I can handle it either way. Reviews are a good way to keep me posting chapters (hint hint) Thanks for reading! B 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I love them, but can only borrow them from time to time so that I can write stories. CSI is property of Anthony Zuicker and CBS. Please don't sue me because I am a struggling college student and have no money of my own. You'll have to get in line behind the government  
  
The past few months had passed so quickly that they were a blur to Grissom. Sara, the love of his life, the woman who had taught him to love and be love was now four months pregnant and starting to show. Thankfully the morning sickness had ended, but now he had to deal with the constant hormonal changes and funky cravings. He kept telling himself that "this is normal. These changes are normal. I'll just have to deal with them." However, even Gil Grissom, possibly the most scientific and rational person in Las Vegas could not comprehend how sardines dipped in chocolate syrup; served with a cold glass of apple juice was delicious.  
  
"I don't understand how you can eat that?" Grissom asked while trying not to look at Sara's face. "I can't either. I just want to eat it. Ok, is that all right with you? Do I need you permission to eat now?" Sara practically screamed the last part of the sentence, before bursting into tears. "Sara, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset." Gil tried to hug her, but Sara pulled away from him and ran upstairs. He started to go after her, but was stopped in his tracks by the resounding thud of the bedroom door slamming shut. All Grissom could do was shake his head. No matter what he did, nothing was right. He would rub her back to hard or the dishes would be put away wrong. He had to get out of the house before Mt. Saint Sara erupted again.  
  
The pregnancy was starting to wear on him. Grissom was doing things that were completely against the norm for him. Being in public places, although it was only to the hospital for doctor's appointment and Lamaze class, it was not his normal work, home, back to work routine. Gil didn't want to admit it, but he actually enjoyed being with Sara when he heard his child's heartbeat for the first time, or seeing him or her on the sonogram. Those times made his heart stop beating, and Sara had to wipe a single tear from his cheek. Grissom had never been so happy in his entire life. Now he found himself in another unusual place, a toy store. The last time he was in a store like this was when he brought Lindsay a chemistry set for her birthday. He went down isle after isle; not knowing what he was looking for, basically he was just wasting time until he felt that Sara had calm down enough to let him back into the house.  
  
He came across the baby isle; cribs in different shapes and sizes, fifty million different strollers and car seats. He never knew that a child needed so much stuff just to be safe and survive. Something caught his eye. One stuffed animal, a teddy bear. He reached out and picked it up. It felt so soft against his rugged, aged hands. It reminded him of the way that Sara's cheek felt first thing in the morning, which is possibly the only time that he could touch her without starting a screaming or crying spree, since she was still asleep. It hurt him so much that Sara had to cut down her hours due to the fact that she was tired all of the time. No one could explain why, it was something that they would have to learn to deal with. Maybe that's why she was upset, because she was being kept from what she loved most, her job. Gil walked to the cash register and paid for the stuffed animal. 'Maybe this will get me back into her good graces,' he thought to himself.  
  
Gil entered the house like he would any crime scene, with trepidation that Sara might be lurking behind a corner with a frying pan, ready to strike for something that he might have done wrong. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he realized that she was upstairs, probably taking another nap. He grabbed a piece of paper from a note pad and scribbled a short note, took the teddy bear out of the bag and walked upstairs.  
  
Sara had heard the door open. It was him, the devil. The man that had caused her to throw up half of her body weight, sleep countless numbers of hours only to feel like crap when she woke up, and because of this she had to become a part-time C.S.I. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. She wanted to go to work, but knew that she would not be able to be at her best, and it was all his fault. She heard the bedroom door open and was waiting for him to come in, but all she saw was a teddy bear, with a note in his arms. "I'm sorry." It was the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her. Gil slowly entered the room hoping that he was forgiven, and he was. The smile on her face said everything. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sara for whatever I have done or will do." "No, Gil, I am the one who should be sorry. I didn't know that my hormones would be this crazy. I've been taking my frustrations out on you, and for that I'm sorry." She said as she leaned in and kissed his lips. He laid down next to her so that he head was resting on her growing belly. Sara slowly began to run her long, slender fingers through his curly hair.  
  
"I hope our child has your hair." "Why?" "I don't know. I hated my hair when I was younger. I was just there. I could never do anything with it." "I hated my hair when I was a child." Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Grissom was actually opening up about his childhood. "I looked like I had a small poodle on my head when it was humid." They both laughed something that they had not done together in a while.  
  
  
  
Well, hoped you like it. Short, sweet and straight to the point. Don't kill me because I had Sara go part-time. This leaves me more chances to have Griss take care of her! This was easier to write than the last chapter. I don't know why. I'll try to get another chapter up sometime this week, but don't hold your breath, you might turn blue. B 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I love them, but can only borrow them from time to time so that I can write stories. CSI is property of Anthony Zuicker and CBS. Please don't sue me because I am a struggling college student and have no money of my own. You'll have to get in line behind the government  
  
  
  
Everyone was in a funk. CSI was not the same without Sara. Even Greg didn't have his usual Tiggeresque bounce, and there was not enough coffee in the world that would get it back. Nick, Warrick, and Catherine could see that Grissom was caught between a rock and a hard place. It was good to have Sara in his life, but he wanted to be her work partner as well, not just his partner for life.  
  
Grissom was blindly staring at the computer screen when there was a knock at the door. He was not thrilled about the idea of entertaining, but he knew the person on the other side of the door would probably stay there until he answered the door. He sluggishly walked to the door, hoping that this would be as painless as possible. He was shocked and surprised to see Sara standing in front of him, holding a picnic basket.  
  
"I know how you like to skip dinner, so I thought I whip you up something."  
  
"You didn't have to do this, Sara."  
  
"It's nothing. Besides, I was bored out of my mind and felt my IQ slipping into the low 80's cuz of all the cheesy soap operas that I've been forced to watch."  
  
"Well, I am very sorry for your troubles, my darling." Grissom said as he pulled Sara slowly towards him as he took the basket out of her hand. The pair did not notice Eckley looking at them from down the hall.  
  
"Do you two realize that there is no fraternization between people who work the same shift? I could have you two fired for what I just saw." Eckley said with a sinister grin on his face. Sara thought that he looked a lot like the Grinch who stole Christmas.  
  
"There is nothing wrong with what is going on between us." Grissom replied although he knew full well that both he and Sara could be fired for what they were doing. Nothing would prepare him for the words that would come out of Sara's mouth.  
  
"You know what Eckley, why don't you just fuck off ok. And just for the record, I am pregnant with Grissom's baby and I am going to keep, and we are going to raise this child together; and if you have a problem with that I suggest that you just GET OVER IT!" Sara shouted. She was shocked that she could even talk to Eckley like that, but she was taken aback by the fact that people in the hallway were actually applauding her for what she had just done.  
  
Grissom and Eckley just stood there mouths open, not knowing what Sara would do next. Grissom knew all to well what Sara was capable of doing when she was wound up. He just stepped away from the situation and let Sara handle it as only she could.  
  
"Is there anything else you would like to say because our dinner is getting cold?" Sara's stare could have bored a hole through Eckley's head if she wanted to do any physical damage to him. Eckley simply shook his head no and walked down the hall. "Now that that's over with; how about we go into you office and have lunch?" Sara asked as she led Grissom into his office.  
  
********************************************************  
  
After a quite lunch together, Sara and Grissom sat in his office together, just taking in each other's presence. Grissom had subconsciously begun to rub Sara's stomach when he felt a small ripple underneath his hand. Grissom could only look deep into her brown eyes with awe. Sara put is hands on his and with a nod answered his question. "Yes, the baby did move." 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I love them, but can only borrow them from time to time so that I can write stories. CSI is property of Anthony Zuicker and CBS. Please don't sue me because I am a struggling college student and have no money of my own. You'll have to get in line behind the government  
  
If it wasn't one thing, it was another. He thought that things could only get better, instead, they got worse. First it was the morning sickness, then the mood swings that could make a Navy Seal surrender, and just when he thought he saw a ray of sunshine peak through the rain clouds over head; the baby began to move.  
  
Yes, this was a joyous occasion, and he would spend hours at night with his hand gingerly caressing her swollen abdomen, awaiting a sign of movement from his son or daughter. However, it was this same bundle of joy that was creating sleepless nights and countless hours of whining from its mother. Sure Grissom tried to ignore her a few times, but that ended with him spending a couple of nights on the couch.  
  
"Gil. Gil, wake up." Sara knew that he was awake, but wasn't listening. "Don't make me have to." "Ok, I'm up, what do you need, want, whatever."  
  
"Why are you so cranky?" "Maybe it's because I worked for 72 hours without any sleep and was just awoken by a jab to the ribs from the mother of my child. Is that a good enough reason?" "I guess it will have to do, anyway stop trying to change the subject. My feet hurt." "I'm very sorry," he said as he rolled onto his stomach.  
  
Sara was not impressed at all, her feet hurt, it was his fault and he must pay. "My feet hurt," she emphasized once more. Sara was shocked, damn near mortified to hear soft snores coming from the other side of the bed. "Gil, my feet hurt," she yelled. He felt as if he was struck by lighting. "Ok, ok." He slowly lifted onto his elbows, and propped himself up against the pillows. Sara delightedly placed her ankles in his lap. He began to massage her feet, the unspoken task. He could tell that she was enjoying herself.  
  
Her head lay against the head board as soft moans escaped from lips, a light smile crept across her face. Soon, Gil realized that Sara had fallen asleep. He turned and glanced at the clock, realizing that if he was lucky, he could get 4 hours of sleep before the graveyard shift started.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He looked like hell. Everyone in CSI was trying to figure out what happened. Had he slept on the couch, or better yet on the front porch? No one asked. No one had the guts to. In reality, Gil Grissom looked like the male gorilla in the zoo that no other gorillas wanted to be in close proximity to, for fear of being torn limb from limb just fro staring at him a little too long.  
  
Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg all observed from a far. No one wanted ask the question, each one of them wanted to live to see tomorrow. Catherine had had enough. The shift had started a half hour ago and now assignments had been handed out.  
  
"Gil, if you like we can all go home for a day off, or you can give us something to do. The choice is ultimately yours." She waited for a response, but got none. Something was not himself. Sure Sara's pregnancy had gotten the better of him, but he always bounced back. She had never seen him like this.  
  
"Catherine, I woke up 45 minutes ago. Please shoot me." "Gil, it's going to be ok." "No, just take me out back and shot me, you know how to make it look like an accident, just. I can't go home. I just can't. If it's not one thing, it's another. Either her feet hurt or it's her back. I want ice cream, but if it's the wrong kind. I have to go back, she just can't settle for the ice cream. I don't know what to do anymore. Nothing I do is right." Catherine had never seen him like this before, not on a case not ever. She did not know how to help him. He was always strong, knew the answers to all of her questions, and the way out of any sticky situation. "Gil, go in your office and sleep. I'll hand out the assignments, and if anyone asks, you're doing paper work."  
  
Thanks Catherine, you're an angel. He went in his office, closed the door behind him, sat in his chair, put his head on his desk and swiftly fell asleep.  
  
A/N: I'm back!!! I'm out of school and looking for a job, so basically I have some time on my hands, so I will finish the story, and in a timely manner. I wrote this during the Emmy's. George Eads looks so good!!!! Please review, give me ideas and thanks to you know who for lighting a fire under my butt. Thanks B. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I love them, but can only borrow them from time to time so that I can write stories. CSI is property of Anthony Zuicker and CBS. Please don't sue me because I am a struggling college student and have no money of my own. You'll have to get in line behind the government  
  
Sara walked through the halls of CSI trying to figure out what was going on. Every time she entered a room, people would stop talking, start whispering, or avoid eye contact. Ever since she went part time, people stopped asking her opinion about cases or treated her as if she had some sort of debilitating disease or the details of a gruesome crime scene would send her over the edge into hysterics.  
  
Sara headed toward the break room, where she spotted Nick and Warrick. "If anyone knows what's going on, it will be these two," she thought to herself. "Hey Warrick, do you think Sara will like this," Nick said as he showed Warrick a gift certificate for a day of pampering at a spa. "I figured everyone was getting the baby something that Sara shouldn't be left out of the loop, since she is the one carrying the baby." "Yeah, that is a good idea." Warrick replied. He saw Sara making her way toward the break room and quickly snatched the envelope from Nick's grasp and sat on it. "What'd ya do that for man. oh hey Sara, how are you? I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"That's because the door was open and I can be as quiet as a mouse when I want to be," she answered with a smile. Sara knew that Nick and Warrick were up to something, and she was determined to find out. "So guys, is there anything that you would like to tell me, any thing at all?" Warrick could probably have told her how many scuff marks were on the floor and Nick was running his fingers through his hair so hard that he was about to make himself bald.  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about, Sara," Warrick confessed. He hoped that she did not see this as an opportunity to go for his jugular. Just as he saw his life begin to flash before his eyes, Warrick spotted Catherine in the hallway. "Hey Catherine," he yelled as he sprinted out into the hall.  
  
"Hey Cat, we got to get this baby shower going. Sara suspects something and I don't know how long Nick and I can stall without enduring some sort of bodily harm," Warrick pleaded with her.  
  
"OK, let me get the cake and round everyone up," Catherine yelled over her shoulder. "Just keep her in the break room." Warrick sighed heavily as he re-entered the war zone.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"I was just asking Catherine about a case we're working on."  
  
"What case would that be?" Warrick looked to Nick for some support, but go none. He was just happy that Sara had forgotten, for the moment that he was in the room. "A male DB with a gun shot to the chest, empty wallet found by the body, along with some blood splatter," Warrick answered.  
  
"That's interesting, because that sounds like a case that Grissom and Nick wrapped up two weeks ago." That was it. She got him. The only thing left for Warrick to do was pray that Catherine was on her way back to the break room with the rest of the night shift.  
  
"SURPRISE!" Sara jumped from the sudden noise and was amazed by what she saw. All of her friends had gathered in the room to throw her a surprise baby shower. Grissom made his way over to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Warrick mouthed "Thank you, God" towards the heavens.  
  
"I hope you're not mad at me," Grissom whispered in her ear. She turned towards him and cupped his face in her hands. "How can I be mad at you? This is the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me," Sara confessed as tears began to trickle down her cheeks. After all the boxes were opened, Sara and Grissom had enough toys, blankets, and other baby necessities for the entire Brady Bunch. Thanks to Catherine, the official baby stylist, their child had enough clothes to last at least until kindergarten.  
  
Grissom had noticed that Sara was favoring her back, which was occurring more often as the pregnancy progressed.  
  
"Guys, I hate to break up the party, but there is work to be done." Everyone said goodbye to Sara as the filled out of the break room to their respective assignments.  
  
"Hey Warrick, I'll meet you back at the autopsy room in 20. I'm going to take Sara home. She's been on her feet all day." "Ok," Warrick replied. "See you then."  
  
Grissom gathered all of the presents as well as Sara and loaded them into the Tahoe. Both were amazed at the support that there friends were providing, that they did not notice the man watching them from behind the trees.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Sara had gotten used to paperwork, but she did not want to make a career change any time soon. She could not wait until she was back in the field, finding evidence, solving crimes. Until then, she was forced to conceal her boredom whenever someone was around. However, she was surprised to learn how interesting Greg's job was. How he could take a mysterious substance, put it through a machine, and figure out what that substance is. When Sara felt like her brain was beginning to ooze out of her ears, she would see what the lab tech was up to.  
  
"Hey Greg, anything exciting going on in your neck of the woods?" Sara asked  
  
"Well, if you consider processing 23 swabs from Grissom's floater case exciting, then pull up a stool." Sara gladly accepted the offer. As she looked towards Greg's computer screen, she noticed someone was staring at her.  
  
"Greg, do you see that guy out there?" "Yeah, but he looks familiar, like I've seen him around before."  
  
"Yeah, his name is on the tip of my tongue." As Sara stood to get a better look at the stranger, shots were fired.  
  
A/N: Keeping you in suspense for the first time in a while. Next chapter will be the last (sniff). Anyway, I just want to say thanks to everyone for the nice reviews. I took a chance last chapter, and some liked it, some didn't. If everyone wrote characters the way they appear on TV, then none of the best CSI fan fic would be out there now. That's it, I'm done with my rant. Thanks, B. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I love them, but can only borrow them from time to time so that I can write stories. CSI is property of Anthony Zuicker and CBS. Please don't sue me because I am a struggling college student and have no money of my own. You'll have to get in line behind the government  
  
Sara didn't know what was happening. She remembered seeing a gun and ducked down as quickly as she could. Then, the room went dark. She could hear someone talking to her. It sounded like Greg, but she couldn't pin point where that sound was coming from. She could feel her spirit start to rise above her body. She couldn't leave. Not now. Her life was finally starting to take shape. She had a man who loved her and a baby that they created together. Gil. How could he go on without her? She did not want to know. She willed herself to stay, just awhile longer.  
  
"Sara, Sara, can you hear me?" Greg asked. He was a nervous wreck. He had been trying for what seemed like hours to find some sign of life from his co-worker. "Come on Sara, I know you can hear. Don't leave." Then it happened. Sara's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Greg, what happened?" She asked. Her voice was weak and raspy. Sara slowly lifted herself off of the ground with the aid of the table. "Shot's were fired at the window, but you ducked in time." "Then why do I feel so dizzy?" Luckily Greg was able to catch Sara before she fell to the floor. He gently placed Sara on the floor, being very careful not to hurt her. As he moved his arm from her neck, he noticed that it was covered in her blood.  
  
"I need a medic in here now!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Warrick and Grissom had just finished processing a crime scene 50 miles away from C.S.I. Evidence was bagged, pictures were taken and witnesses had been interviewed. Grissom was looking forward to returning to CSI and spending some quality time with Sara. It seemed as if he was always at work and never spent any time with her. He knew this upset Sara. She never said anything. She knew that his work was important to him and she was willing to take a back seat, but not all the time. It was because of Sara that he knew there was more to life then solving crimes and learning about bugs. He was so anxious to teach his unborn child all about the wonderful world on entomology and forensics.  
  
His daydream was interrupted by the shrill ringing of Warrick's cell phone. He looked on as the younger CSI's complexion paled and a worried look crossed his face. Warrick slowly snapped his cell phone shut and walked toward the car.  
  
"Griss, get in the car. The evidence can wait."  
  
"Warrick, what are you talking about? This is a hot case. We just can't forget about the evidence."  
  
"There's been a shooting at CSI. Sara has been taken to the hospital." Warrick saw the fear appear on Grissom's face. His body began to move on its on volition. He had to get to Sara. From Warrick's expression, he could tell that Sara's condition was worsening by the minute.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Nick and Greg had been by Sara's side the entire time, while Catherine stayed behind to process the scene and find out who was behind this. Grissom would have wanted it that way. They had been allowed into her room a few minutes before. The doctor informed them that the situation could have been a lot worse than it was. Luckily, it was a through and through shot underneath the collar bone with no extensive damage to any organs. She would be fine in a couple of days, but was put on strict bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy.  
  
"I'm glad that I'm not Gil," Catherine joked. They all laughed. No one wanted to job of keeping Sara off of her feet for 22 hours a day. Just then they heard a whirl wind of activity. People were banging into walls, clipboards, and stethoscopes where hitting the floor. Nick and Greg could only grin as their frazzled boss entered the room. Gil almost began to yell when he noticed that Sara was asleep.  
  
"Can someone please tell me what happen?" Gil said as he made his way over to Sara's bedside.  
  
"Well, we were in the DNA lab." Greg began. "Sara was taking a break from paperwork. I was about to analyze the swabs from the floater case when Sara noticed someone was staring at her. Then he pulled out a gun." Greg couldn't continue. At that moment, Grissom knew that Greg had saved of the lives of the woman he loved and his unborn child.  
  
"Do they have any leads?" Grissom asked. "Yeah," chimed in Catherine, who was eager to tell her C.S.I. family what she had learned. "It was Hank." Four heads spun around at once. "He was mad that Sara and Grissom were together, and his thinking was, if he couldn't have her, no one would. When he realized that he shot Sara, he panicked and turned himself in."  
  
"Well, that settles that," Sara said. No one had noticed that Sara had woken up. They all breathed a collective sigh of relief. Grissom was quick to get her a drink of water.  
  
"How are you feeling?" "Just fine, the doctor says that I am lucky and that there will be no problem with me carrying the baby to term.  
  
"That's great." Gil noticed that Sara and the rest of the team were leaving out a very important part of the story. "Now what aren't you telling me." No one wanted to be the one to drop the ball.  
  
"My doctor put me on strict bed rest for the duration of the pregnancy," Sara replied with a smile on her face. Grissom's face paled in an instant.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It had been weeks since the shooting at C.S.I. and Sara was completely healed. But she could not force the image of Hank pointing the gun at her from mind. There were several nights when she would wake up in a cold sweat from the vivid images. She always felt comforted by Gil's strong arm around her shoulder. The soothing rhythm of his heart beat always lulled her back into a restful sleep.  
  
Grissom had tried everything. Emphasizing that Hank was in jail and could no longer hurt her. That the baby was going to be ok, even though he was losing his mind trying to keep Sara from wallpapering the nursery. Throughout the pregnancy, Grissom realized something. He could not live without Sara, nor did he want to. Sara made him feel alive when he was surrounded by the dead. Sara made him whole. Gil had never felt this way before in his entire life and he did not want this feeling to go away. He was going to ask Sara to marry him.  
  
A/N: So, I though that this was going to be the last chapter, but I changed my mind. Next one will be up soon. I promise. Thanks for the reviews!!! B. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I love them, but can only borrow them from time to time so that I can write stories. CSI is property of Anthony Zuicker and CBS. Please don't sue me because I am a struggling college student and have no money of my own. You'll have to get in line behind the government  
  
Grissom was a nervous wreck. Catherine, Warrick, and Nick could only stare as their always eloquent supervisor stumbled over his words, walked into walls, and fumbled with assignment slips. They all did everything in their power not to laugh at him.  
  
"You finally fell for her, didn't you?" Catherine asked. "I don't know what you are talking about." Gil tried to deny it, but Catherine inched closer and closer towards him. "Grissom, look at yourself. You're acting like a teenager who just saw the girl of his dreams, and you're trying to tell me that you're not in love with Sara."  
  
"I'm going to propose. OK." Gil yelled. Jaws dropped to the floor. No one could believe their ears. Gil was going to ask Sara to marry him. "Well, it's about time," Catherine explained as she gave him a hug. Nick and Warrick offered congratulatory handshakes. Grissom was happy that he told the team. It was like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. They were like family to him.  
  
"Well, how are you going to pop the question?" Nick asked. "I'm not telling." "What he means is that he doesn't know," Warrick added. Grissom just smirked.  
  
"Well, why don't you take the night off so you can prepare," Catherine suggested. "Then, Sara would think I was up to something if I went home now." "Wait a minute, you mean that Sara moved in with you?" Catherine inquired. "Yes, she did. Is that a problem?" "No, not at all," Catherine replied. Grissom quickly composed himself. "OK, car crash on the outskirts of town. I'll been in my office if you need me." Catherine, Warrick, and Nick gathered their kits and headed to the door. "Hey, Griss, good luck tonight," Nick yelled over his shoulder. "Thanks."  
  
The hours went by quickly. Grissom finally felt that he had all his plans in order. He felt the heat rise in his face. He broke out in a cold sweat. He had never felt this way before. He was nervous. His hands were shaking, he couldn't see straight. "What if she says no? What if she left him for even mentioning the word marriage?" All of these thoughts went through his head as he drove towards his townhouse.  
  
Grissom entered the house as quietly as he could. He walked up the stairs to the bedroom where he saw that Sara was still asleep. This was his chance. He raced downstairs to the kitchen were he started to prepare breakfast. He hoped that the smell of food cooking would not wake Sara up before all of his preparations were complete. Grissom was busy cooking eggs and waffles, and almost cut his hands slicing strawberries. After a half and hour, everything was ready, all he had to do was wake up his future wife.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Grissom walked up the stairs to the bedroom, trying to calm himself down so that Sara didn't think that something was wrong. As he approached the doorway, he took a few deep breathes to gain his composure. He walked over to where Sara lay, he gently rubbed her shoulder. "Sara, Sara, wake up. I have a surprise fro you." He gently whispered in her ear. Sara slowly turned her head towards Gil's voice and smiled. "Everyone would be really freaked if they knew about your romantic side." "That's why no one is going to know about this, are they?" Grissom asked. "It will be our little secret," Sara replied as she tenderly kissed his lips. Gil helped her out of bed and downstairs.  
  
Sara could not believe her eyes. Before her was a beautiful breakfast spread complete with a dozen long stem roses, orange juice served in champagne glasses; the table lit by the soft glow of candles. She could not believe her eyes. The rough and rugged forensic scientist and her mentor had turned into the sweetest, kindest man that she had ever met. She had fallen in love with him.  
  
"What is all of this for?" She asked as she stared at the scene before her, still unable to comprehend what Gil had done. "Well," he started, trying to find the right words to fit his emotions. "I never thought that I would become a father. My work was always my number one priority. But, when you told me that you were pregnant, it was like my dreams were coming true."  
  
By this time, Sara had begun to cry. "Sara, you made me realize that there is more to life than just work and solving crimes, that love and compassion and family are important. I can't imagine my life without you, and I don't want to." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Sara could not believe her eyes. Gil Grissom was actually getting down on one knee. "Sara, will you marry me?" She was shocked. Of course she knew that she had feelings for her, but she never in her wildest dreams would have thought that Gil wanted to marry her. She felt a small cramp in her back but thought is was nothing.  
  
"Gil, I don't know what to say." Sara was at a loss for words. No one had ever done anything this nice for her before. Then a panicked look crossed her face. Gil had no idea what was going on. "Sara, what is it? Will you marry me?" "Gil, I need. I need for you to take me to the hospital." "Why?" "Because my water just broke," Sara answered. Gil took a moment to collect his thoughts. Sara was going into labor. She was about to give birth to their child.  
  
"Gil, we should go to the hospital," Sara said breaking the silence. "Yeah, sure, which hospital?" "Desert Pines." "What state is that in?" Sara knew that it was going to be a long drive to the hospital.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Nick, Warrick, Catherine, and Greg tried to pass the time in the hospital's waiting room. Nick had paced the halls countless number of times, while Catherine reminisced about the night she gave birth to Lindsay. Soon they spotted a sweaty and weary Grissom leaving the delivery room.  
  
"Well, is it a boy or girl?" Nick asked. The three were anxious to find out the sex of the baby. "It's a girl, a healthy baby girl." Catherine rushed and gave him a hug while Nick and Warrick gave him handshakes and pats on the back. "When can we see Sara?" Nick asked. "You can see her now." The trio followed Grissom into the small room. They saw the sweetest pair of blue eyes they had ever seen. She looked exactly like her father, right down to the curly hair. "Guys, I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the CSI team, Alyssa Grissom. "She's gonna be a knockout when she gets older," Nick commented. "Can she stay a baby for a little while please?" Sara asked.  
  
"Hey Griss, how did you little surprise go?" Nick asked. Grissom looked at Sara and began to smile. "Well, I asked her, but then her water broke and we came here." "You mean to tell me that Sara went in labor when you proposed?" Nick couldn't believe what hw was hearing. "Yeah, and she didn't answer the question."  
  
"Yes." Sara said. They all turned their attention to the hospital bed. "What did you say?" Grissom asked with a huge smile on his face.  
  
"I said yes." At that moment, Grissom knew that he was the happiest man on the planet. He was now complete.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. Kinda cheesy I know, but what can you expect. I guess this will turn into a series, that's still up in the air. Season premiere is on!!!!! Keep the reviews going, and thanks for the support, B. 


End file.
